Working It Out
by LongRider
Summary: Jayne is struggling with his emerging conscience. River helps.
1. Chapter 1

Working It Out by LongRider

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement or insult is intended. Don't sue, review

Pound pound, pound.

Fists against metal. Constant drumbeat rhythm.

Pound pound, pound.

Muscles aching, bones tired, skin flushed red with exertion, sweat beading down an exposed torso.

Pound pound, pound.

The tools of his trade, discarded in a corner under a bloodstained t-shirt.

Pound pound, pound.

Blood on his hands, so much blood, from the scum of the verse.

Pound pound, pound.

Blood on his hands from a shipmate, crew, family.

Pound pound, pound.

Sweat stings his eyes, words sting his mind, an unspoken promise.

Pound pound, pound.

Protect the crew. Or die trying. No more loss, no-one else, watch their backs, keep em' safe.

Pound pound, pound.

Blood on his hands, blood on his fists, blood on the metal, blood on the deck.

Pound pound, pound.

A simple job, a simple plan. Knock em' down, grab the loot, do the job, get paid.

Pound, pound pound.

Four man team, the Captain, the First Mate, the Merc and the Girl.

Pound, pound pound.

A simple job, a simple plan.

Pound, pound pound

Bullets fly, bodies drop. Vera sings, sings with his blood, the thrill of the fight.

Pound, pound pound.

Time slows down, he is fast, the Girl faster, they are so slow.

Pound, pound pound.

They have armour, but no helmets, he doesn't watch them fall like puppets with their strings cut, just picks his next target and lets Vera spit fire at them.

Pound, pound pound.

A simple job, a simple plan, a trap, they were waiting.

Pound, pound pound.

Vera finishes her song, she has nothing left, Liz takes over, a different voice but the same song.

Pound, pound pound.

No more puppets, no more strings, no more singing.

Pound, pound pound.

Silence, the dust settles, they have the loot and only a few scratches.

Pound, pound pound.

Mal and Zoe are reloading on the run, their guns don't have names, there's something wrong with that.

Pound, pound pound.

He and the Girl are picking up the loot, she can barely lift the one sack she's carrying, makes him laugh. Girl can take down an entire boat load of Reavers. Can drop him on his ass without breaking a sweat. Can't lift anything heavier than a stack of dishes.

Pound, pound pound.

The familiar whine of the mule blocks out all other noise, all the sacks are thrown on.

Pound, pound pound.

He turns to help the Girl up, only to find she's sat on her rump staring at her hands. They're covered in blood.

Pound pound pound.

Mal and Zoe have already dropped the one who shot the Girl. He can see the stain spreading across her middle. Eyes that have looked to him with all manner of feelings now look with confusion.

She's never been shot before.

Pound pound pound.

He doesn't remember scooping her up, he doesn't remember carrying her onto the mule, he doesn't remember yelling at Zoe to move it.

Pound pound pound.

He remembers wrapping her up in his jacket, he remembers pressing his t-shirt over the wound, he remembers her eyes closing.

Pound pound pound.

He doesn't remember arriving on Serenity, he doesn't remember carrying her to the infirmary, he doesn't remember Mal and Zoe pulling him out of the room.

Pound pound pound.

He does remember Inara running to help the Doc, he does remember Mal and Zoe running up to the bridge to get the ship off planet.

He wishes he doesn't remember the tears in Kaylee's eyes.

Pound pound pound.

Don't make no sense. He was the bigger target, the bigger threat, girl wasn't even carrying a gun. He broke his promise, failed to protect his crew.

Pound pound pound.

Wash used to make him laugh, little-man was as annoying as hell. Wasn't that big a threat. Reavers killed him. Failed.

Pound pound pound.

Book used to make him think. Preacher accepted him for who he was, man knew stuff. Alliance man killed him. Failed.

Pound pound pound.

The boy on Canton, indentured servant, fancy name for a slave, took a bullet meant for him. Failed.

Pound pound pound.

That bullet was meant for him.

Pound pound pound

That ruttin' bullet was meant for him.

Pound pound pound.

Not the Girl.

Pound.

Him.

Pound.

Not the Little-man.

Pound.

Him.

Pound.

Not the Preacher.

Pound.

Him.

Pound.

Not the boy.

Pound.

Him.

The drumbeat stops, his breaths come in ragged gasps, a truth revealed.

Should have been him.

The drumbeat resumes, slower now, arms are so heavy he can barely lift them, the wraps on his hands are torn, split and bloodied, he doesn't feel it.

Doesn't feel any of it.

Pound pound.

He is a mercenary.

Pound pound.

He uses hands, blades and bullets.

Pound pound.

He stays alive by being better than the other guy.

Pound pound.

He inflicts pain.

Pound pound.

Pain is good.

Pound pound.

Pain means you're still alive.

Pound pound.

He doesn't feel anything.

Pound pound

So he hits harder.

Pound.

He grunts with every hit.

Pound.

Kaylee tries to talk to him.

Pound.

He ignores her. She leaves.

Pound.

Inarra watches him for a while.

Pound.

She leaves, shaking her head like she knows something the others don't.

Pound.

Zoe comes by.

Pound.

She doesn't say a word.

Pound.

He don't need her to, he already knows.

Pound.

Knows he needs to be stronger.

Pound.

Needs to be faster.

Pound.

Be deadlier.

Pound.

Better.

Pound.

Zoe backs off when Mal comes in.

Pound.

He spouts some crap about how everyone's got one bullet with their name on it.

Pound pound pound pound pound.

If he had the breath he'd tell the Captain how many times he's been shot.

Pound pound pound pound.

Stabbed.

Pound pound pound.

Busted up.

Pound pound.

Knocked out.

Pound.

And how many times he'd be the one to do it.

Pound.

But he doesn't speak, his lungs are on fire, his throat has been blasted dry.

Pound.

Mal tells him he did a damn good job today.

Pound.

And winces as he hears a bone break

Pound.

And another.

He doesn't hear the rest, if he did he would realise that the Captain had stopped his rare praise.

Pound.

The big man is too wrapped up in his world, which consists of an old, now dented piece of metal, 2 shredded, bloodied fists and his own internal rerun of this morning.

Pound.

He should have made sure they were all dead.

Pound.

He should have insisted the Girl stayed with the ship.

Pound.

He should have taken the bullet.

Pound.

He should have quit the moment he started caring.

Pound.

The stinging pains from both hands start shooting up his arms, he's lost track of how long he's been there, his remaining clothes are stuck to him, there are ,more spots dancing in-front of his eyes and the ship seems to be rocking a bit.

He doesn't care.

Pound.

Doesn't care.

Pound.

Doesn't.

Pound.

Care.

Cold, absolute, freezing wet cold covers him, when he looks up he sees Kaylee and Zoe on the platform above each with an empty bucket. He turns to the stairs and sees the Doc has joined Mal there.

Doc says he needs to treat his wounds, and gets cussed out for sticking his nose in.

Mal makes it an order and gets a snarl in reply, everybody's grim-faced, but no-one backs off.

Kaylee pleads that he let them help, he don't know how to tell them he don't deserve it. They don't think he screwed up. He's the gun-hand, he's supposed to take the hits, not them, that's his job, that's how he earns his 10% By being mean and scary.

Cept there ain't no-one scared of him. Kaylee's as pale as a sheet and the Doc is a shade or 2 behind her. Zoe is as unreadable as he's ever seen her and Mal looks just plain pissed off at him.

Maybe he's finally lost his edge, can't do the job if he can't intimidate folk. Maybe shoulda caught that bullet, he's on borrowed time as it is. Not many in his line of work last as long as he has. Probably lasted too long.

Doc says to sit down and let him look at the damage. Kaylee's trying not to look at the cargo bay floor.

That finally tips it for him, but storming off on wobbly legs is tougher than it looks, specially when 2 strong people got you by the arms.

_When did everyone move so fast?_

Jayne let himself be lead until he realises he don't need no help, but they won't let go of him.

_Great. Can't even take care of himself now._

A sting on the arm signals a trip to fuzzy-land.

_What is it with the Tams, they like knocking him out so much?_

He wakes up to the feel of someone stroking his head. It feels nice. He cracks an eye open to look.

_Yup, Infirmary again. So they managed to drag me in here this time._

The lights are dim, Doc started doing that after Miranda.

He chances a look at who's stroking his head, but all he can see is a pale blur.

_Damn, still doped._

"You shouldn't listen." The Girl says, so she's the one stroking his head.

_She has nice hands._

"Thank you."

"Stop that." She's reading his mind again, said she wouldn't do that anymore.

"Can't be helped."

"Huh?" It's kinda hard to hold a thought, them drugs the Doc gave him made him loopy.

"You shouldn't listen." She says again as she swims into focus. There's light all around her.

"You're glowing." Damn but it's hard to focus when the Girl has such light skin. She smiles down at him as if he's paid her the highest compliment in the verse. When he moves to stop her stroking he finds he can't

"Must not move paws." Girl says with a frown.

"Why?" He tries again. _Can Barely feel em._

"Stop that, can't play with broken claws." So they are broken, that explained the drugs._ Now that is a shiny shiny forehead._

"Don't change subject." She's glaring at him now.

"You okay?" _Don't see no damage._

"Big Cat has been asleep for a while." _Answer number 2._ She moves closer and whispers.

"You shouldn't listen."

"To what." She's starting to get on his nerves now.

"In your head." Girls confused again. _I ain't the crazy one._

"Not crazy!" She shouts, makes him wince.

"Just crowded." Pointing to her head in explanation.

"Huh." _There's them angel lights on the ceiling, hasn't seen them since Wash was . . ._

"No! Don't listen." She pleads, turning his head in her direction.

"Then shut up." _Not bad, 3 words, no slurrin' that time._

"Not my voice, yours." _There's that look again, got to be the biggest brown eyes I ever did see._

"Stupid Jayne." That snaps him back. He don't take kindly to being called stupid.

"Leave me alone." He tries to put menace into his voice but he's too damn tired.

"Must listen." There's light in her eyes now. _How did that get there?_

"Make up your mind."

"Can't, blue hands took away all the tools." It amazes him that made sense. _Good drugs._

"You're to heavy." That surprises him.

"Can't carry you."

"I do the heavy lifting." He answers back, he knows his job well enough. But if the shake of her head is any indication, it's not what she meant.

"Blue hands took tools from the workers, left an angry crowd in her head, like crowd in your head."

"Nothin wrong with my head." _5 word that time, feelin pretty good bout that._

"Has bad voice, shouldn't listen."

"Huh." That earns him an eye roll.

"No tools for the workers to redirect the River. River remembered being a girl, remembered too much, couldn't stop the flow."

"Doc said you were better." He stares, trying to understand.

"Union reps have been introduced, Dams have been built, but they are hand made. Too much and they will crumble." Now that time he understood it. _Yessir, good drugs._

She crawls over and kisses him. _Girl tastes like apples._

"Like this song better." she lays down her head down on his chest.

"Thump thump, thump thump. Good sound. No bad here." He can feel her getting comfortable, can feel the warmth of her body, hell, can feel her smile. Girls getting too comfortable, all snuggled up on him.

"Had to stop it, rules, can't go until brown turns grey and the cat loses its stripes." She is entirely too comfortable. But he can't move her. So he settles in to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 by LongRider

**Authors note: Big thank you to CamelotGirl. This was one of the first stories that I toyed with nearly a year ago, so thanks for leaving a review. Chapter 2 is a bit more recent.**

Rivers POV

Thump thump, thump thump.

Constant rhythm, upbeat tempo, makes the Girl dance free, listen to the heart, it tells all secrets.

Thump thump, thump thump.

Dim lights, warm room, comfortable spot.

Thump thump, thump thump.

Had a nice day out, the Girl, Captain Daddy, Warrior Woman and the Ships Cat. Went for a ride, sang a song and picked some apples.

The Girl listens to hearts now.

Daddy's cracks filled by his Pretty Lady.

Warrior Woman has a bright light just under hers, new recruit coming, big surprise.

Ships Cat is best. Big Cat losing his stripes. Joined a pack, make a tabby out of him yet, see his cheshire smile.

Had wind in her hair, song in her heart, good day to dance.

Thump thump, thump thump.

Got to the stage and found intruders there, battle of the bands, they sang from the heart, intruders sang from the head. No contest, hearts beat heads every time.

Picked up sacks, filled with the fruits of their labours. Big Cat changed into a man again, no need for a mighty roar. Can feel him. His heart is good, but his head has been in charge too long.

Felt something else too. Backup, warming up to sing his one note. Prima donna waited so he could get a solo!

Couldn't allow it, just found the man in there.

Thump thump, thump thump.

Got in the way, note was sharp against her middle. Didn't expect that.

Thump thump.

Big Cat was safe, but his heart was screaming, she was safe too. Cocooned in his warmth, shielded from harm. It amazed her that she trusted him to protect her. Safe in his embrace.

Thump thump.

She woke up in the infirmary feeling stiff, but knew she would be alright. Simon was calm, if he worried she would worry. Reached for the others just to check.

Warrior Woman was distracted by memories of the Dinosaur Wrangler.

Captain Daddy was distracted by a question for his Pretty Lady.

Ships Cat was tearing at his scratching post. Something was very wrong and only she knew about it.

Thump thump.

Her middle felt too tight and Simple Simon wouldn't let her roll off the bed. Wasn't happy about the knitting he'd had to do. But everybody loved his knitting. Neat and tidy, never dropped a stitch.

"Jayne's hurt." She'd said, keep it simple in her head and it came out simple on her tongue.

"He's fine." Simple Simon had replied.

"Boob." _Would he ever learn?_

"Brat." He'd turned to see the Sunshine come in. But the sun shined less bright that day.

"Somethin's wrong with Jayne."

xxXxx

She watched him sleep. His chest rumbled, soothing sound, very distracting. Had to focus, had to hear the heart.

Heart was fighting for control, but head had been on guard too long to allow it. Now they fought, fought all the time. Head had backup, an angry crowd that accused, tormented and admonished.

It had been getting louder since Ariel.

He was a mess, paws were bloody and claws were cracked.

Big Cat had never had someone to look after him since leaving the litter. And she had always wanted a cat.

Stroked his fur, felt him relax, when he relaxed heart got through. Even if it was just for a little while.

She stayed with him while he slept, so he could really rest. Told herself it had nothing to do with the soothing rumbling. Trust was hard for him.

xxXxx

She watched him more in the following days, he grumbled and growled, but allowed because she persevered.

While his paws healed he took time to look after himself and his weapons. Groomed and cleaned, exercised and ate, tried to sleep but crowd was loudest when all was quiet.

They all tried to talk to him again. And failed.

He watched her almost as much as she watched him. He flinched when she flinched, middle tight in reminder of the sharp note.

Surprised her when he apologised to her. Man-called-Jayne never apologised.

Still blamed himself for what happened. That didn't surprise her.

He was polite and paid attention, now she was truly alarmed.

He tried hard to understand, but guard was up again, his promise weighing him down.

Then bad news came and his heart was screaming again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 by LongRider

Everybody was worried.

It had been three days since the transmission from Jayne's mother.

Everything would have been good and fine. With one exception.

The fact Jayne's mother didn't have access to the cortex on her planet.

The conversation may have been about the Cobb family farm. The conversation may have been pleasant, almost abstract and surprisingly free of any kind of bad language (a well known Cobb family trait).

The reason for Ma Cobb calling was obvious.

Trap.

So the entire crew was on tenterhooks while Jayne stripped down, cleaned and reassembled every gun he had. Sharpened his blades and wondered the balconies like he was on a seek and destroy mission.

Again everybody tried to talk to him. But if it wasn't about killing everybody on the Cobb farm who didn't belong, Jayne would just look through them until they left him alone.

xxXxx

Mal was on edge. His merc was in the foulest mood he'd ever seen on a man. Not since the war had he seen so many different weapons. Jayne had laid them all out over the dining room table the day before they were due to touch down on the Cobb's homeworld. He'd spent hours in absolute silence, staring at them. Zoe had later told him that the big man had finally chosen which weapons he would take with him just before lights out.

Mal knew only a handful of Jayne's weapons by name. Now the merc stood opposite him at Serenity's main hatch, armed to the teeth. And those were the ones he could see. He had no idea how many were on Jaynes person, but if he couldn't rein in his mercenary? Carnage would be the result. They needed a plan, tactics of some sort. The full extent of Jayne's plan had been.

"See Ma, Pa or Matty, grab em'. Anyone else, kill em'.

Zoe stood at the door controls, her rifle at the ready. Her stoic face marred by a tightened jaw. She would bring up the rear, because Jayne was in no state of mind to be careful. Mal had worked out a plan with the rest of the crew. He, Jayne and Zoe would clear the area. Inara would close up Serenity behind them. River would stay in the cockpit and Kaylee would stay in the engine room, just incase they needed to run and Simon would be waiting in the infirmary if anyone needed medical attention.

"Touchdown Captain." Rivers voice carried over the intercom. The moment the hatch was wide enough, a Jayne shaped blur flew out of it.

"Gorrammit!" Mal yelled as he and Zoe scrambled to catch up.

xxXxx

With his weapons strapped on tight. Jayne sprinted through the corn field at the back of the Cobb family farm. River had dropped them down at the front and then made the ship practically bounce over the house to the back. The idea was to flush out the threat. Added bonus of completely confusing them.

If he was thinking straight, he would have wondered how their cracked-genius-assassin had pulled that manoeuvre off.

But he wasn't thinking straight. He was moving as fast as he possibly could.

Thoughts and feelings were racing through him. _If they so much as . . ._

But he snapped that thought off before it could finish. Some _kid_ dressed up as an alliance soldier turned to aim his rifle.

He died before he crumpled to the dirt. Blood trickled from the hole between his eyes.

Jayne leaped over the body. It was of no interest to him. Mal and Zoe stopped long enough to be certain the very young, now very dead soldier was no longer a threat. Then ran after Jayne.

They found another one at the edge of the corn field. Desperately trying to stop the blood pouring out his throat. For one brief moment, he locked eyes with them. Eyes begging them for help. But the life faded out of him with a final gurgled breath.

Instinct took over at the sound of exploding grenades. Both Mal and Zoe dove to the ground. Belly-crawling their way through the last line of corn. The sight that greeted them was too strong a reminder of times they thought were long past.

Three sets of legs with ruined torsos were lying sprawled at the left corner of the house. Mal and Zoe were just in time to hear another three soldiers to the right side of the house being riddled with bullets by a Callahan full-bore auto lock on rapid-fire.

Breaking glass preceded the return-fire from the back of the house.

xxXxx

River breathed a sigh of relief now that Jayne was further away. In such close proximity the little reader had nearly collapsed under the weight of his thoughts.

Over the last few days it had gotten worse. He may not have spoken, but his usually quiet mind was loud enough to keep her awake no matter where she hid on Serenity.

With the worry all the others were feeling creeping past her battered defences, River had felt sick and dizzy for the entire trip. She had been worried about the "Leap-frog" manoeuvre as Captain Daddy called it. But when they started the descent everybody's minds went quiet, finally allowing her enough focus to control both the ship and it's artificial gravity to counter the inertia from the sudden changes in altitude.

Now she had to contend with her own thoughts and feelings. She was fast becoming more adept at shutting out others. But the downside of being a genius was that her brain could come up with even more scenarios the others hadn't even considered. Blocking them was still a work in progress.

She couldn't help watching as the Big Cat ran out of Serenity. Her perception of him was confusing. He kept changing from one moment to the next. When he moved he was the Ships Cat she knew, powerful, quick and deadly. When he stopped he was a man, foul mouthed and panic stricken. But for the first time in his life his head and heart were in total agreement. And the result was a sight to behold.

xxXxx

Jayne ducked back behind the tool shed. Dropping Vera onto the lid of the chicken feed store. Pulling out Liz as he reached for some flash-bangs.

Mal grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him round.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zoe had already started returning fire as Mal sucked in some much needed air.

"What's it look like." Jayne snapped back, he didn't have time for this. _They're slowing me down. _His family was in trouble.

Mal kneeled down at the corner of the shed, looking for a shot. Zoe calmly reloaded as she ducked back. Jayne threw his flash-bangs through the already broken windows. Suddenly the house was lit by a light, several times brighter than the sun and sound twice as loud as a gun going off next to your ear. Mal had just enough time to shield his eyes before Jayne took a running jump up onto the shed and launched himself through the upstairs windows.

The screams that followed abruptly ended by the sound of shotgun blasts.

"Big idiot's gonna get himself killed!" Mal and Zoe charged through the door and into the a previously well kept kitchen. Shooting the few Purple-bellies that were standing.

"Clear!" Mal heard Zoe shout from the living room. Sounding too much like the tough as nails Corporal he'd befriended years ago. Heavy boots on the stairs drew both his and Zoe's gun barrels to Jayne's huge form as he dragged a soldier with Lieutenants bars by the collar.

"They're in the barn." The Lieutenant choked out. He might have said more but Jayne silenced him with a nose breaking punch. The now unconscious Lieutenant sunk to the floor in a boneless heap.

xxXxx

The Soldier on guard had a bad feeling when everything went quiet. Maybe if he'd had longer to live he would have done something about it. Unfortunately for him a huge pair of hands grabbed his face and neck. The last thing he heard was a sickening crack before he lost all feeling.

Jayne stepped over the dead body. Pulled Binky and Boo as he charged into the barn.

On Serenity, River threw up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 by LongRider

Mal almost fired when Jayne strode right back out of the barn.

"Where are they?" He called to Jayne after peaking into the barn. It was empty.

"That's what I'm gonna find out." Jayne called back. Mal turned back to see Zoe calmly checking the area for anybody they missed. Not that they expected to. _Good thing we were followin'. Jayne shot just about anything that moved. _Mal took out his comm.

"Albatross? We're just gonna take a little longer here." He had barely finished speaking when River replied.

"Got that. Tell Jayne Officer is awake." Before Mal could ask the pilot to explain herself, Jayne was dragging the still bleeding Lieutenant out of the house by his broken nose. Mals own nose ached in sympathy at the pincer grip Jayne had on the man.

"Care to share Jayne?" Zoe asked from her sweep of the area. The Mercenary just smiled that smile of his that always made the hairs on Mal's neck stand on end. _This ain't gonna be pretty._

"Going to have a little chat with this hundan in a quiet spot." Jayne twisted his grip on the squawking Lieutenant as he dragged him into the barn.

xxXxx

First Lieutenant Morgan watched as the huge man named Jayne dropped a table down in front of the chair he was tied to. When he spied the amount of blades and tools on the table he tried to jump up and run away.

The huge man just watched as he struggled against his bonds. He wasn't going anywhere. All he could do was stare into the eyes of a man who looked at him with no interest, no regard for his continued survival.

The huge man picked up the largest knife he had ever seen. He couldn't help staring at the way it gleamed in the light. He watched as it was tested for sharpness. Examined for any nicks or scratches. Nearly went cross-eyed when it was pointed at his face.

"Now that I've got your attention, I want you to think about one thing." First Lieutenant Morgan could feel muscles in his body tense as his throat suddenly went dry. He looked from the blade tip almost touching his nose to the huge man wielding it.

"Think about what this blade could do to you if I don't get the answers I want."

xxXxx

Mal was busy dragging the body of the young soldier Jayne had killed in his mad dash to the Cobb home.

He and Zoe had been clearing the house of dead bodies for the last few hours while Jayne had his "little chat" with the Commanding Officer of the now dead platoon. When Jayne hadn't come out of the barn they had moved on to moving the remaining corpses that littered the Cobb's land into a pile by the house.

The whine of a mules engine warned them of the new arrivals.

xxXxx

Sheriff Teague scratched an old scar as his deputy brought the mule to a stop outside the Cobb's place. The Alliance Commander who had contacted him had said that they were waiting for a transport ship to set down in the area and would appreciate it if he would be a good officer of the law and not come anywhere near the site until after they signalled him.

What the Commander didn't know was that Teague had a history with the Cobb's eldest son and if there was any possibility that it was Jayne Cobb they were waiting for then he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to finally get even.

Early in Teagues stint as Sheriff he had fallen foul of the Cobb's. It had started when he had been visiting all of the local families for what he dubiously called "campaign contributions". Everybody had paid for the protection he provided.

Everybody but the Cobbs.

Expecting to find a poor, contrite family who were impressed and awed by his power and position. Sheriff Teague had had the fright of his life when a gorram GIANT of a boy had gleefully hoisted him up by his ears, forcing him to stand on tip-toe, so that the man of the house could explain that the Cobb's didn't need no protection and that this would be the only time he would get a free pass for his lousy manners.

Humiliated and with ears stinging, Teague had come back with his deputies to teach one Mr. Eli Cobb who was boss on this planet.

And again the gorram Cobb men had sent him back humiliated.

To this day Teague could not sit comfortably. All because one Jayne Cobb had shot him in the ass, the bullet going through and through each cheek. Teague scratched one of the four scars again as his only remaining deputy followed him onto the farm.

It didn't take long to find the Cobb's eldest. Teague spotted him leaving the barn. _How he had dreamed of this day!_ He would arrest him, take him to the jail and if Jayne Cobb was shot in a foolhardy escape attempt? Well that was his own fault for going against the law.

"JAYNE COBB! YOU ARE HEREBY BOUND BY LAW . . ." But before Teague could draw his gun an explosion of pain flared from between his legs.

Looking down he saw the splash of red oozing out of his inner thigh, he looked up to stare at the business end of Cobb's smoking gun.

"Walk away Teague! Or the next one'll take off your man parts!" Said parts had gone incredibly cold and Teague felt now would be a good time to leave.

Unfortunately for Teague, his one and only deputy, who had never been a smart man, made a sudden move.

xxXxx

"Two more for the pile sir?" Zoe asked as Jayne holstered Boo. Mal, too stunned to speak, simply nodded.

He and Zoe moved towards the latest addition to Jayne's body count while the man in question marched back to Serenity.

xxXxx

River had been waiting for Jayne to come back to his bunk. She needed to have this conversation in private. She could only pick up bits and pieces from Jayne and those bits and pieces put together a frightening picture.

"What ya doin' in my bunk?" Jayne asked when he spotted her sitting on his bed.

"Need to know." She replied, hoping against hope she was wrong.

"Family ain't here." Was all Jayne offered, before pulling out a box from under his bed. For once River actively tried to read him. But instead of finding the information she needed, she found an impenetrable wall. As if sensing her attempt, Jayne eyed her warily, as if sizing her up for the first time.

"Made you an offer, said he could insure their safety if you gave them the Girl." Rivers eyes burned holes in his back as he moved around his bunk, refusing to look at her.

"They got my family." River angrily pulled open a draw and yanked out the orange and yellow hat Jayne's mother had sent him months ago. Close to tears, she yelled.

"Family would never ask this!" Jayne just shrugged.

"Family would not approve!" The tears were now falling.

"Maybe." Jayne finally looked at the Girl holding his hat.

"Rules! Can't do this! You made a promise!" Jayne silenced her with a look.

"Ain't got a choice." Jayne stayed out of Rivers reach. Wincing when she screamed at him.

"BLUE HANDS JAYNE! NEVER TRUST! BLUE HANDS DESTROY ALL THEY TOUCH!" When Jayne pulled out a huge duffle bag, River caught a sliver of his thoughts. When he noticed her eyes widen, Jayne knew he had been read.

River scrambled off the bed, leaping lithely into a kick aimed for Jaynes head.

"Eta kooram nah smech!" Jayne spoke the words with practised ease.

And caught a boneless River before she crashed to the deck.

xxXxx

The next time Mal spotted Jayne, he was carrying a huge duffle bag, no doubt full of gear, to the barn. _Guess he's getting really creative with that purple-belly._

Mal had thought his Merc had gotten all there was to know out of the Alliance Officer. So when Jayne pushed the Lieutenant out of the barn and started for the field, Mal had to know why.

"Jayne, there a reason why you're takin' him for a walk?" Jayne didn't break stride as he answered.

"Alliance boat is pickin' us up in ten." Mal's bark of surprise escaped his mouth without his consent. By reflex he reached for his gun.

Jayne had always been faster.

The bullet he fired caught Mal's thigh just above his holster. Mal had one brief moment of shocked thought. _So today's the interesting day. _Before his leg buckled and he crashed to the dirt. He'd always known Jayne would be pointing a gun at him someday. He'd kinda hoped to die of old age first.

"So, you gonna kill me now?" Mal managed to snarl, it was two parts hurt, one part anger.

With his gun aimed at his Captain, Jayne growled.

"Don't follow me."

Mal watched the best tracker he'd ever known disappear into the fields. Silently vowing to shoot the big idiot if they ever met again.

It wasn't until Zoe dragged him back to Serenity for some of Simon's fancy stitchin' that they noticed it wasn't just Jayne who was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By LongRider

Commander Harken had been on duty for the last eighteen hours. So far he had been subsisting on industrial strength coffee that an overzealous steward had been more than happy to keep bringing him.

Harken would have gladly returned to his ready room if it were not for the two blue suited individuals who had taken up residence there since coming on board.

If he was honest, the two men made him nervous, and by staying on the bridge, he was making the crew nervous, but until he had something to report, he was staying as far away from those two as he possibly could. He had already spent ten minutes in their company.

That was more than enough to last him for a lifetime.

"Commander, the shuttle has returned from the planet. So far it hasn't answered our hails." Harken groaned, this was just what he _didn't _need.

Harken was just about to order his communications officer to hail them again when the shuttle in question was consumed in an explosion.

xxXxx

"RIVER!" Kaylee winced as she tried to keep up with Simon as he raced around Serenity, shouting at the top of his voice. He had been going strong for quite some time. Ever since he had finished stitching up Mal.

"She ain't in the shuttles." Zoe called from the top balcony. Now frantic, Simon ran back down to the cargo bay.

"RIVER! WHERE ARE YOU?" Mal limped out of the infirmary just in time to see Simon race to the far end of the bay. _That boy could really shift when he wanted to._

"No sign of her in the galley" Inara called from the top step.

"HE TOOK HER, THAT APE TOOK HER BACK TO THEM!" Kaylee stopped at Simon's outburst.

"Simon! You don't know that." She knew Simon and Jayne weren't friends, but she thought they could at least admit to being shipmates after everything they'd all been through.

"I'm inclined to agree with the Doc, little Kaylee." Kaylee turned angry eyes on her Captain, but Inara beat her to it.

"Mal! He's been on your ship for years" Kaylee smiled gratefully at Inara as the former companion made her way down the stairs to continue her defence of Jayne.

"He did shoot the Captain." Zoe rebuffed. She may have said more but Simon interrupted.

"What are we doing still talking about this? We . . . we need to go after them and get my sister back right now before those monsters get their hands on her again!" Mal moved to lean against the infirmary doorway, taking the weight off his bad leg.

"Simon calm down . . ."

"No Mal I will not calm down! Every second we stand around wasting time is another second that _hundan_ is using to deliver my sister to the alliance and the butchers who tortured her for years." Mal stopped in shock, it took a lot to get Simon to swear, in fact Mal could count the number of times the young doctor had used bad language on one hand.

Kaylee just stood in awe as her boyfriend became increasingly scared for his sister. She could see all of his fears for what would happen flashing in his eyes. Simon knew what had been done to River on a level that none of them could understand. She knew what it had taken for Simon to get River away from that academy. Only now she could see his imagination going crazy.

Knowledge was a scary thing.

"BOOB." Kaylee had barely enough time to grab Simon before he collapsed with relief.

xxXxx

"GRAB YOUR GEAR AND FALL IN!" The order was barked from the doorway. All eyes turned to see the powerfully built Sergeant who had given the order. One look at his stance was more than enough reason to grab their rifles and helmets.

"Sarge? What's going on?" One of the soldiers ventured a question.

"We're being deployed soldier, that's whats going on. A SHUTTLE WILL MEET US AT THE AIRLOCK TO RE-DEPLOY US TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SHIP. MOVE OUT."

"Belay that order!" Just as the men were about to take the first step in single a file, an officer with silver bars on his shoulders made his way over to the Sergeant barking orders.

"Sergeant . . . Sumner isn't it? What is going on here?" The officer had to crane his neck just to meet the taller man's eyes.

"Deploying the men Lieutenant, a shuttle is meeting us at the airlock to take us to the other side of the ship." The officer frowned at this, having been given no new information.

"I have received no such order. STAND DOWN!" He commanded the men. Before the officer could take another step Sumner countermanded him.

"MOVE OUT!" At the officers shocked look the Sergeant turned to give the officer an explanation.

"My orders come direct from the Commander of this ship, sir. Now, do you want to grab your gear and show some leadership? Or do I tell the Commander that you've been thinking . . . independently?" the Lieutenant's face went red as any helmet visor at Sumners thinly veiled insult, while some of the soldiers in hearing distance smirked, it seemed that the rumours about Sumner were true, _he really didn't care what rank you held._

"No, of course not, get the men ready Sergeant." The Lieutenant grabbed a helmet and rifle off the racks and hurriedly followed the men out of the barracks, eager to prove himself as an officer against this piece of _gosa_ ground-pounder. The Sergeant had the men moving at a fast pace to the airlock, when he caught up to them all of the men were already standing at attention inside it.

"THE SHUTTLE WILL BE HERE IN 30 SECONDS, MAKE READY!" Scores of rifles could be heard as they were checked in the now full airlock.

"Do you know what is happening Sergeant?" The Lieutenant asked as the inner airlock door shut, when he heard no reply, he turned to see that Sumner was on the other side of the door . . . _and reaching for the controls!_

Looking into those unforgiving eyes. The last thought he had, before he was sucked out of the airlock into hard vacuum, was _that's not Sumner. _

Jayne Cobb put the helmet back on his head, _that was the fourth time he had been mistaken for some alliance man named Sumner,_ not that he cared, but it had helped him get rid of plenty of alliance soldiers without wasting ammo. Grabbing his duffel bag from where he left it. Jayne pushed his yellow EV suit to the side so he could grab what he wanted. _If you can't do something smart . . . _

xxXxx

Simon Tam was trying to take deep breaths at Kaylee's urging. The sheer relief of knowing his sister was safe was making him giddy. Everybody was glad that River hadn't disappeared with Jayne, but Mal still wanted answers.

"Albatross, where've you been? Had us all worried." River smiled at her Captain, feeling his fatherly concern poring off him in waves.

"Jayne's bunk Captain Daddy, he made me sleep so I couldn't stop him." Everybody started talking in a rush, until Inara let loose with an ear splitting whistle, Mal was still trying to work out where she'd learned to do that. _That woman is full of surprises._ River looked at her gratefully, then turned to the others.

"We have to get him back." River stated as she headed for the stairs. Mal tried to stop her, but even with both legs in perfect working order he'd never been able to keep up with his surrogate daughter.

"Brown to grey, no more stripes." Mal awkwardly followed her, paying her ramble no mind, _She still had her off moments now and then._ He was more concerned with the metal hill that seemed entirely to difficult to tackle at the moment. Looking up he finally took notice of her appearance.

"Is that Vera?" River paused at this and turned to face the others. Now that Mal had pointed it out everyone took a moment to take in their pilots appearance. She stood there with Jayne's very favourite gun slung to her back and the woolly knitted hat his mother had sent him months ago covering most of her head.

"Yes." River answered simply. Zoe broke the stunned silence.

"River. Why would Jayne leave his favourite gun here?" River gave the first mate a worried look.

"He wanted to make sure The Girl could take care of herself." Everybody stopped at that. The thought of Jayne Cobb even sharing his weapons too strange to comprehend.

"Huh." Was all Mal could say. _Why didn't he tell me?_

"Because you would have tried to stop him. Captain Daddy." Mal was about to protest his innocence but River silenced him with a look.

"Big idiot's gonna get himself killed." Everybody nodded in agreement with Mals statement.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By LongRider

Crewman 2nd class Oreza was late for his duty shift. Again. Resigning himself to a formal reprimand on his record, Oreza tried to encourage feeling back to his tongue after drinking the too hot coffee in his haste.

Just as he exited his quarters he noticed an unfamiliar man with his hands in an access port. Since he knew everybody on the ship, Oreza was about to ask just who he was and maybe escape a reprimand if he could convince his boss he was delayed by the "new guy".

With a wave of his hand the "new guy" seemed to stop Oreza in his tracks.

It was only when he looked down did Oreza notice a knife handle sticking out of his chest.

Crewman 2nd class Oreza wouldn't be going on shift ever again.

xxXxx

Simon was still confused as he watched River pilot Serenity, taking the simple comfort in the fact that his sister was safe. In the background he could hear Mal and Zoe discussing options with Inara while reloading weapons.

River turned to her brother and with an impish smile asked.

"What?" Knowing it was useless to hide anything from his sister, Simon replied.

"Why are you so adamant about going after Jayne? He doesn't want our help." Everyone in the cockpit went silent.

Realising he'd done it again, Simon tried to explain.

"Well he doesn't. If he did he would have said so." River just smiled at her brother. _He will never learn._

"Jayne is on my crew." Mal said. And Simon was reminded of another time when that had been all the explanation given for why they had come back for River and himself.

"He shot you Mal." Simon turned to the Captain just as River turned back to the controls.

"He also left River with his favourite gun and hat." Zoe replied, as if that explained Jaynes motives perfectly. Simon would have snorted, but he had been taught all his life not to.

"Oh yes, of course, that explains everything. The ships very own mercenary left my sister a gun, he hates us, why in the verse would he do something like that?" River just sighed. _ He needs so much looking after. _ Her brother was a full time job.

"So he would be certain the Girl would be able to take care of herself." River knew it had already been said, but her brother was a bit simple sometimes. Simon whirled around to face his sister again.

"Mei mei, why?" Simon desperately wanted to understand. River took a moment to compose her words.

"Vera has never failed Jayne, she has never jammed, nor has she ever mis-fired, she is more reliable than anyone or anything he has ever known." Her brother stilled at that, he knew well the value of reliability, both of them had learned the hard way that not everyone in the verse could be relied upon to help.

"And the hat?" River just looked at him as if he were an idiot child.

"To keep my head warm."

xxXxx

Jayne was making steady progress. With the exception of that fella in the overalls he'd killed with Binky, he'd not been spotted yet.

He knew eventually he'd have to get into a stand up fight, but for now he'd stick to the stealthy approach. As far as he could tell he was three decks up from the ships brig. Where that very helpful Officer named Morgan had told him his family was being held.

He couldn't take any of the elevators, because he could then be trapped by the flick of a switch by some alliance shiny-arse sat in a cushy chair.

Opening his bag he pulled out another of his little surprises and wondered how long he would have before someone noticed all those missing soldiers he'd spaced.

xxXxx

Commander Harken was not a happy man.

The simple assignment he had been given had been complicated by the arrival of the two blue suited individuals who had now moved onto his bridge without permission. Added to that were the reports of the transport explosion now being ruled as a deliberate sabotage by his chief investigator.

And now not only did he have those two looking over his shoulder, but a junior officer trying to urgently get his attention.

"Yes Ensign, what is it." At Harkens stern gaze, the Ensign seemed to shrink a bit before speaking.

"Commander we have a report of several platoons not checking in at the required time." Harken just straightened his jacket with such force he was certain some of its stitching had been torn.

"Where are they then Ensign?" The Ensign shrunk even more under Harkens look of utter irritation.

"They're outside sir." Harken barely stopped himself from looking into the entryway for the bridge. _Ridiculous, you couldn't fit that many men in there._

"Outside where, Ensign." The Ensign seemed to turn an interesting shade of green as he delivered his explanation.

"Outside the ship sir, floating in space."

xxXxx

River tried to focus on the controls as she followed the thin tendril of thought that the Big Cat had left behind in his mad dash for the alliance ship.

Of course, the family were trying to help by offering suggestions when she just wanted quiet, they were throwing around some terribly stupid ideas about what they believed Jayne the man would do, when they should have been thinking what Jayne the Ships Cat would do.

Of course if she told them that they would just look at her funny.

She was a gorram genius and it had taken her a while to fully understand it.

That's why she had tried to cut Jayne that time with the butchers knife, believing she was seeing something that was not there. _Honestly, how often did someone see a big cat sat up at a dinner table cleaning their claws? _

Plus nobody liked being told they were being dumb, better to wait until they connected the dots for themselves. So she continued to follow the tendril left behind by her Cat that was hunting it's enemy.

xxXxx

Warrant Officer Kim grimaced under the too bright lights.

Ordinarily he would love to have been bored out of his mind. That was the way this ship _hell the military in general_ was, boring and routine, surrounded by more boring and routine.

The only downside to this was that if you had a migraine, boring and routine became incredibly slow, painful and routine. About the absolute worst thing for a thumping head. _Thumping?_

Warrant Officer Kim looked down the corridor to the source of the thumping sound that was making his migraine seem infinitely worse, all the while cursing ship's nurses who wouldn't give out pain meds without a doctor examining the crew member who only had minutes to spare before going on shift.

_Is that a ball bouncing off the wall?_ Kim watched as the ball bounced from the wall, to the floor and back out of view before it was thrown again, he couldn't believe that someone was playing games, he was about to give the ball owner a telling off when a hand grabbed him.

He never had the chance to make a sound.

xxXxx

Commander Harken tried very hard to not swear under his breath as more and more reports of losses came in.

Not only did it set a bad example for the crew, a _Commander must always be seen to be in control_ some older more instinctual part told him that he must not show anything that might be perceived as weakness in front of the two blue suited men that had been on _his_ bridge, of _his_ ship, without _his_ permission.

Nothing about this assignment made sense.

He had been ordered to travel to a very basic planet out on the rim. Take a family of three off their farm and into custody for unspecified reasons and wait for the arrival of a vessel that would hold person or persons unknown that could only be identified by the two men who watched everything and everyone with an unnerving intensity _if they would only blink now and then I might be convinced they were human_.

As for the family, they were typical rim stock, nothing about them seemed especially interesting. The Husband did nothing but glare at him. The Wife just wanted to know when they would be returned home because she said she had things to do, the only one willing to have a civilised conversation was the Daughter, who despite being in less than optimal health seemed to be keen on informing Harken _in explicit detail_ of what would happen when her older brother caught up with them.

Despite the near mythical _and quite unlikely_ feats this brother of hers was going to accomplish, Harken had found the talk entertaining. He was pulled from his musings by the ever nervous Ensign vying for his attention.

"Commander, there's a call over the comm from a man demanding to speak to you directly." Harken frowned at that. The Ensign knew the correct procedure for instances like this.

"Take a message Ensign." The comm officer looked even more uncomfortable as he looked his Commander in the eye.

"Sir, I really think you should take this call."

xxXxx

"This is Commander Harken, to whom am I speaking?" Jayne smiled as he pushed on the transmit button of the comm unit.

"Harken, like I was telling your boy earlier, I'm the one who sent your soldiers out the airlock, an if you don't do as I say I'm gonna destroy your ship." Jayne only had to wait five seconds before he got a reply.

"Why should I believe you?" Jayne snarled in irritation and pulled out a small transmitter from his pocket, keyed in a code, then hit enter.

Somewhere on the ship a small corresponding device tucked away out of sight beeped twice in recognition and promptly exploded.

The alarm that sounded following the vibrations was one that every crewman, deckhand and spacer hoped never to hear.

Hull breach

Jayne hit transmit again.

"Do you believe me now?"


	7. Chapter 7

River witnessed the explosive decompression of the alliance ship. Watched as the hull of the ship warped and twisted like putty as inescapable laws of physics had their fun with the manmade craft of the mighty alliance.

"Clever cat." She said, smiling at Jayne's handiwork.

"Well this is a lucky break for us, they'll be too busy dealing with this mess to pay much attention to Serenity. Albatross, see if you can find us a blind spot to park so we can board." Mal said as he grabbed the comm.

"This is the Captain, everybody meet in the cargo hold, we're going to go find our missing crew."

* * *

Mal brought up the rear of the loose formation that he, Zoe and River were maintaining. They followed the little reader as she lead them towards their missing man, to Jayne, who was fixing to get himself killed taking on an entire alliance cruiser.

While voicing his objections the whole time, Simon had given him an injection in his leg, that among other things, allowed him to walk like a man who didn't have a chunk of thigh missing from a gunshot wound. It also lessened the screaming agony down to a dull roar. Simon had warned him that the effects of the shot wouldn't last very long. So he resolved to find Jayne as quickly as possible while mentally telling his aching leg to shut the hell up and follow gorram orders. _There was no way he was sitting on the sidelines for this._

Not that they had seen much but empty passageways so far. _Jayne had been busy._

Up ahead, River, _who despite her brothers repeated requests and complaints,_ was still wearing Jayne's hat and armed with his very favourite gun Vera, froze mid stride like a hunting dog.

"Two by two."

* * *

The taller of the two blue suited men observed the bridge crew with the attention of a scientist peering into a microscope. While they were certainly moving in a excited fashion, they had not exceeded his behavioural expectations. He noticed his partner was surveying the damaged section of the ship through a maintenance camera that was currently orbiting the ship on a pre-programmed flight plan.

"An effective tactic." The shorter observed as he then moved to review the file on the individual who caused the destruction.

"Misdirection?" The taller inquired, seeking confirmation of his own conclusions.

"Almost certainly, he has already reduced numbers of available opposition and insured the remaining troops will be committed to key areas, resulting in less than desirable response to any further actions." The shorter turned to his partner as he closed the file he had been perusing.

"Had he been born in the core worlds, he would have made a fine candidate for the program." A single eyebrow twitched on the face of taller man.

"Are you suggesting recruitment?" His tone mild, but expressing disbelief. His answer was a blank stare, interrupted by a slow blink.

"His talent is undeniable, however, his aggressive quotient would make controlling him difficult." The shorter replied. Expressing disappointment.

"Perhaps a D.N.A. sample could be procured? For potential study?" The taller posed a possible solution. The program could always benefit from raw material.

"Indeed, it is already clear that his intelligence quotient is higher than records would have us believe." Before either could speak further, their discussion was interrupted by a powerfully built individual who was standing not three feet away from the entrance to the bridge.

"If you two are done swooning over this intruder, I need you to move out of the way so I can do my job and hunt him down." When the soldier whose name tag read Sumner met their blank looks with one of his own, the two blue suited men felt the stirrings of surprise.

"Unless you have something useful to add?" Sumner challenged them. When his reply was the two supposed V.I.P.'s turning away and leaving the bridge, he carried on with his work. With a voice full of loathing he griped.

"Tourist's."

* * *

Jayne had been moving steadily towards the detention block. _That was the nice thing about the alliance, always a helpful sign with directions on it to tell you where stuff was. Buncha gorram idiots the lot of em'._

It was the sound of multiple booted feet that had him quickly retracing his steps and ducking out of sight.

* * *

Corporal Dotson lead his squad through the passageways on G deck.

His squad, which comprised of eight men including himself had been doing a sweep of the area that Sergeant Sumner himself had told him the intruder was in.

The intruder had already killed three quarters of the ship's company of marines, including several good friends of his.

As it stood Sumner was now pressing most of the deck apes on the ship who called themselves security into key areas for sabotage so the real soldiers could hunt down this bun tyen-shung duh ee-dway-ro.

_And get some payback. Because this guy had made his first and last mistake._

After making his demands of the Commander, he'd left his comm set on.

Which they had tracked through the ship to this location.

"He's ninety paces ahead." Whispered the squad's comm expert. Nodding in acknowledgement, Dotson ordered everyone forward using hand signals, demanding absolute silence.

As they rounded the corner, Dotson almost fired on the figure kneeling ten feet away from the hatch which their intruder was on the other side of.

_Gorram deck apes. No awareness of how real soldiers worked. He's left his back exposed. _

"Psst." When no reply was forthcoming, Dotson signalled his men to freeze and then approached the kneeling amateur.

"What have we got?" he whispered.

* * *

"He what?" Sergeant Sumner demanded over his comm headset. Sticking a finger in his other ear so he could clearly hear what one of his squad leaders was saying.

"Twisted it one hundred and eighty degrees right around Sarge. We had to take off his helmet just to be sure. Kim's head is facing his back. And the man that did it is on the other side of the hatch in front of me." Came the reply.

Sumner looked at the rest of the bridge crew. Watching as the alliance's best and brightest squawked around Commander 'by-the-book' Harken like a bunch of children desperately seeking an adult's attention. _Oh that is just perfect!_

Letting loose an ear splitting whistle, Sumner yelled at the bridge crew. "Bi Jweh, wuh de tyen ah, we've got a serious threat on-board this ship and you're bleating and mewing like a bunch of raw recruits! You are commissioned officers in the alliance! Start acting like professionals!" At this the bridge crew returned to their posts and looked to Commander Harken for orders.

Harken looked like a deer in the headlights for all of two seconds. Pulling his uniform jacket straight, he then issued orders which the crew carried out.

* * *

"Dotson? Sumner, secure that hatch, I've got two more squads converging on your position so stand fast and wait for them." Dotson couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Sarge? That many men for one intruder?" Sumner's reply practically leapt on him.

"This man has already killed most of the marines on this ship, Corporal, so you trap him in that area and wait until we have him surrounded, you don't get ambitious and you don't get creative, YOU WAIT FOR HELP! Dohn luh mah?"

"Understood Sarge." Dotson couldn't help the flush of embarrassment at the very public dressing down he had just gotten via the comms.

"You heard him boys, stand fast."

* * *

"What have you got Sergeant?" Harken asked as he approached Sumner who was standing at a security station.

"First squad is holding here." Sumner pointed to a cluster of white dots on the security screen which was currently displaying a birds eye view of G deck. He then pointed to another two clusters of moving white dots that were converging to surround a single white dot that was stationary inside the centre of a large area marked as a cargo bay.

"Second and Third squad's are moving to the other entry points. Once there, they will all enter the cargo bay and capture the intruder."

"And if he tries to slip out while they're searching the cargo bay?" Sumner gave Harken a withering look.

"There will be four men fire-teams posted at each hatch to prevent that possibility, sir." Harken could practically taste the insolence in Sumner's words.

"Sergeant . . " Harken was interrupted by Sumner

"This is what I do Commander, if you've got questions, fine, but save them for after this intruder is in restraints in the brig and let me do my job free of any well-meaning amateur suggestions."

Whatever Harken had intended to say never made it passed his lips. Instead he straightened his already straight jacket and returned to his chair with a quiet.

"Carry on Sergeant."

* * *

At Sumner's command, Dotson lead his squad through the hatch and into the cargo bay.

Anticipation building, Dotson lead three men around the crates on the balls of his feet, senses primed for the slightest sound. Eyes peeled for any movement. Rifle held at a perfect horizontal level while his head swivelled like a gun turret, scanning his surroundings for any indication of their target.

The crates were all placed in rows in the cargo bay, allowing for two metre gaps between the four surrounding walls and the rows of cargo containers themselves. Leaving plenty of hiding places.

It was only when Dotson spotted something that didn't belong that he carefully approached to get a better look.

"Sumner? Dotson, he ditched the comm set Sarge. We've been tracking a decoy." As he finished, Dotson noticed the untidy scrawl written on the top of the handset. Tilting his head to the side the scrawl made sense.

Two words.

"Luck up?" Comprehension dawned almost immediately.

"Look up!" Looking up Dotson looked to the ceiling of the cargo bay five metres above to see the blinking light of a detonator.

The detonator did exactly what it was meant to do and exploded in a fairly unimpressive explosion that left everybody unharmed. It was only when the ceiling bowed and cracked that Dotson remembered what was above the G deck cargo bay.

The septic tanks for the entire ship.

As the auto safety locks on the three hatches engaged, Dotson and the others could only watch in morbid horror as a tidal wave of waste fell directly at them.

"Aww shit."

* * *

Wriggling out of the air vent opposite the now safety locked cargo bay hatch. Jayne Cobb returned the transmitter to his pocket and listened to the cries of disgust and horror amid the sounds of crashing waves with a self satisfied smirk as he reached into the confined space and retrieved everything he'd had to quickly remove just so he could fit in there.

Once he had re-armed himself, he continued on his way.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know it's been a long time since I have updated. Just wanted to say thank you to everybody who has hung in there waiting for this next chapter. They should come a little more regular from now on.

**Translations:** Taken directly from 'The Firefly and Serenity database'

Bun tyen-shung duh ee-dway-ro/Stupid inbred stack of meat.

Bi Jweh/Shut up.

Wuh de tyen ah/Dear god in heaven.

Dohn luh mah_/_Are we clear here.


End file.
